


Daddy's Little Devil

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gay old man sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Riding, Rough Sex, Top Erwin Smith, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3449561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin's the company's CEO and Levi is there for him everytime he gets home,to take care of his fatigue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daddy's Home

Levi woke up in his and Erwin's king size bed. He slowly sat up from the satin sheets. He stretched his arms and yawned quietly. He was still in pain from last nights 'activities'. He smirked at the memories of making his husband completely submissive under his touches. Of course, Erwin didn't like when he wasn't in control, so as soon as Levi had his fun, Erwin made sure to punish him afterwards with rough smacks to Levi's small bum. Levi didn't mind of course, it just turned him on more.

He got up and slipped on his gray robe. He walked downstairs to the kitchen/dinning room and checked the time, 12:35 PM. Erwin was still at work and wouldn't get home until 6 or 7 tonight. Levi picked up his IPhone and saw Erwin had texted him.

_'I'll be home later than usual today, maybe around 10'_

Levi read Erwin's text and sighed, his day would be pretty boring without him. Then it hit him. Levi picked up his phone and texted Erwin back.

_'That's a shame....guess my hand will have to do.'_

As soon as Levi hit send,Erwin immediately texted him back.

_'...Levi, what are you getting at?'_

Levi smirked, he was getting Erwin's attention. He opened the camera and stuck his hand down his boxers. He began to slowly rub his manhood and took a picture of his lewd actions.

_'You know exactly what I'm getting at...I'm starting to get hard.'_

He texted back with the imaged attached. Levi put the phone down and pulled down his boxers to his thighs and began to slowly pump his shaft in his hand. He shuttered and sighed softly. His phone vibrated and he stopped his actions to unlock the phone.

_'Levi, you know I don't want you touching yourself without me there..'_

Levi scoffed and took another picture of his hard on,already drippig of precum.

_'I've been a bad boy,daddy. But you can't do anything about it.'_

Levi placed his phone on the counter and continued to move his hand up and down swiftly on his cock and moaned softly, leaning against the counter. He was so close, the feeling of teasing Erwin and getting him excited made himself excited. He bit down on his lip and bucked his hips with the rhythm of his hands. He shook as he came hard. He picked up his phone and took a picture of the mess he made.

 _'Oops'_ Levi was about to press send when the front door opened,there Erwin stood.

He was fucked,literally.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin's home,ready to make Levi pay for teasing him so recklessly.

_In the previous chapter.._

_'Oops' Levi was about to press send when the front door opened,there Erwin stood. He was fucked,literally._

_And it continues.._

 

Levi dropped his phone into the counter and smirked at Erwin,who was currently pissed. "Levi, why do you insist on getting yourself in trouble? It's almost as if you enjoy getting punished." Erwin said in a deep, lusty tone.

Levi rolled his eyes and sat on stool in front of the counter. "And if I do like it, what are you going to do about it Daddy~" Levi knew this would just piss of Erwin even more, but he wanted Erwin to be as rough as possible. Erwin simply say on the couch and motioned for Levi to come over to him. Levi walked over and smirked again. "Lay across my knees, you deserve a spanking." Levi did as he was told and positioned himself on Erwin's lap. Erwin grabbed Levi's ass firmly before lifting his hand and bringing it down hard.

Levi winced,after all this was only the beginning. Erwin repeatedly brought his hand down on Levi's plump ass, each hit becoming harder. Around the 14th slapped, his ass began to feel numb. Erwin stopped and Levi got up, his mistake. Erwin grabbed his chin,not gently, but rough enough to leave a mark.

He brought Levi to his eye level. "Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with your punishment." Levi smirked again, "then get on with it." Erwin brought Levi to his knees. He unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear under his balls and pulled out his length. "Suck." "Say no more." Levi thought and wrapped his lips around Erwin's throbbing head.

He slowly and teasingly bobbed back and forth,making sure to run his tongue over Erwin's sensitive parts. Erwin groaned and grabbed Levi's hair roughly,forcing Levi's head down onto his cock. Levi gagged slightly,but continued bobbing on Erwin's delicious cock. Erwin pulled back Levi's head and continued to jerk himself off,releasing himself,some cum getting on Levi's cheek,some in his mouth. Levi swallowed whatever got in his mouth and wiped off the cum from his cheek.

Erwin picked up Levi and held him bridal style,bringing him to the bedroom they shared. He laid Levi down on the bed and climbed on top of him. Levi wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck,they started kissing passiontely. Erwin started kissing down Levi's neck,biting his collarbone,earning a moan from Levi. Then the worst happened,Erwin's phone started ringing. He groaned,pulling back. He picked up the phone.

"Hello." Erwin asked,slightly frustrated he couldn't finish what he started with his lovely boyfriend.

"Erwin,you do remember we have a meeting at 5 and its 4:50!" Erwin sighed,"I'll be there,I'm sorry,I had something to deal with."

He said,eyeing Levi. He hanged up,fixed his pants and got off the bed,he turned to Levi. "Pull a stunt like that again,and you won't get away so easily." Levi smirked,"Get to work Smith."

Erwin smiled and walked out.


End file.
